1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting a structure for enabling the easy mounting and removal of a liquid level sensor from a pressure vessel such as a waste tank or water tank.
2. Prior Art
In many types of liquid containers and tanks, including water tanks and waste tanks used on aircraft, it is important to periodically monitor the liquid level in the tank, for example, to prevent overflow, to recognize when refilling is necessary, etc. This is done typically by mounting some type of liquid level sensor, such as a sonar or other electronic sensor, in the tank wall at an appropriate location to enable the sensor to periodically provide a reading of the liquid level in the tank.
The current approach to mounting such sensors involves the forming of an opening in the tank wall at the appropriate location, inserting the sensor into the opening but with a sensor flange preventing the sensor from dropping into the tank, and then securing the sensor in place in the opening with studs or bolts inserted through bores in the flange. An alternative approach is to use an annular bracket which fits over the sensor to overlie the sensor flange, with the bracket itself having a flange with openings through which bolts or studs may be inserted to secure the bracket, and thus the sensor, on the tank.
With these arrangements, any time the sensor needed maintenance or repair, all studs or bolts would need to be removed to allow removal of the sensor for the repair work. Thereafter, the sensor could be reinstalled by again inserting the studs or bolts in place. Such removal and reinstallation, of course, is time consuming, especially if the sensor is located at a difficult to reach position in a tank. Also, it is not uncommon for the studs or bolts to break during removal, requiring the finding and installation of new studs or bolts. Finally, if the studs or bolts are in place for some length of time, the liquid in the tank may cause rusting or deterioration of the studs or bolts so that they are even more difficult to remove for maintenance of the sensor.